When using electrically driven pumps there is a need to provide a system that is environmentally friendly with no or minimum leakages to the environment, where one at the same time would like to use as optimized fluids in the different elements of the fluid pump system as possible. There is also a need for a system where one may use conventional, proven stator, electric connections and penetrator design in electrical parts. There is also a need for such a pump system that may be utilized subsea. The present invention gives a solution to these needs.